Problem: Without using a calculator, convert the fraction to a decimal. $\dfrac14 = $
Answer: Let's draw $\dfrac{1}{4}$ on a fraction model. Decimals are a special way of writing fractions like tenths and hundredths. How can we shade the same area using hundredths? $\dfrac{1}{4}$ is the same as $25$ hundredths. Lets use a place value table to write $25$ hundredths as a decimal. Ones Tenths Hundredths $0$ $.$ $2$ $5$ $\dfrac{1}{4}=0.25$